This invention relates to a device for retrieving golf balls in situations where a large number of balls are apt to become scattered over a wide area such as occurs in golf driving and practice ranges and water hazards of a golf course. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in a golf ball retriever of the type having a picker roll comprised of a plurality of axially spaced annular members between which the balls are grasped as the roll moves over them.
Although golf ball retrievers of the type having a picker roll with axially spaced wheels or the like are well known, most of which retrievers are heavy, cumbersome and generally not efficient in retrieving balls from slight depressions in uneven terrain. Further, the wheels or other annular members of such pickers often become damaged in use so that, to maintain the efficiency of the retriever, it is necessary from time to time to repair or replace such damaged members. In most presently available retrievers, this repair or replacement is difficult to achieve and quite time consuming.
An object of this invention is, therefore, to provide a relatively light weight golf ball retriever of simple construction which is highly efficient in retrieving golf balls, particularly those lying in slight depressions or pockets in the terrain. In keeping with this object, a further object is to provide a golf ball retriever of the foregoing character having a low rolling resistance which, together with the light weight of the retriever, allows it to be easily pushed or pulled by hand or by an electric or gas driven golf cart.
A further object of the invention is to provide a golf ball retriever of the foregoing character which is so constructed as to facilitate repair and replacement of the annular members of the picker roll.
Another object of the invention is to provide a golf ball retriever which may be designed in various sizes, for pushing or pulling by hand or by various different types of powered carts or tractors, and for use either on land or in a water hazard.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the drawings and from the description forming a part hereof.